


Tall, Dark and Broody

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Gen, btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angel just vamped out," Allison says, lifting the bowl of popcorn expertly out of the way of Stiles' flailing foot. Flailing because he's rolling around on the floor, clutching at his stomach and <em>howling</em> with laughter. How the hell had this become Jackson's social circle again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Broody

**Author's Note:**

> "What's up with numbnut?" Jackson says, throwing himself down on the couch next to Lydia and absolutely not cowering under her resulting glare.

"Angel just vamped out," Allison says, lifting the bowl of popcorn expertly out of the way of Stiles' flailing foot. Flailing because he's rolling around on the floor, clutching at his stomach and _howling_ with laughter. How the hell had this become Jackson's social circle again?

Jackson frowns, grabbling a handful of popcorn since it's within reach. "So?"

"So, who does it look like?" Allison says, and – okay, yeah – she's grinning too.

Jackson looks at the screen. Angel's having another guilt-ridden crisis by the looks of things, his customary man-pain expression only slightly marred by the fangs and the lack of eyebr- oh.

_Oh_.

Jackson one-hundred and ten percent does not look at Derek. Absolutely not. Because Jackson values his freaking spleen.

Stiles is laughing loud enough for the two of them anyway.


End file.
